My Love Story
My Love Story is a 2012 film. Background The film was created by Elliot Samska and Liilly Caroo. It is said to be "a love film, but not as romantic as many". Plot It starts with one of the main charactors, Harriet Samah, sitting on a couch. She says, "This is My Love Story, by myself, and by other main charactors, I hope you enjoy!". It then shows two main charactors, Alexis, and Matthew. They are walking along a beach, when charactor Edward comes over, and he and Alexis walk off, leaving Matthew alone again. Zoey then rushes over to him, and tells him that she needs a roommate, or she is being kicked out of her flat, he agrees to move in with her, being her friend. Then it goes to a scene with Harriet, Alexis, Minnie and Jude. They are discussing about being couples, with Minnie and Jude dating, Harriet says that she thinks she would suit Jude much better, which offends Minnie. She runs out, and Jude follows her, after this Alex glares at Harriet, which makes her ask what she has done. It then goes to Matthew and Zoey in her flat, talking, when somebody knocks on the door, Matthew goes on and opens it to his cousin, Sandy. She asks if Zoey is his girlfriend, which embarasses him, but Zoey laughs and tells her that they are just friends. The three end up talking, and Sandy explains that she will be moving in next door. Harriet is then apolgizing to Jude when Minnie runs over, and starts giving Harriet abuse, but Jude then calms her down and tells her she was just saying sorry, and Harriet says sorry to Minnie, which she then forgives her. She tells her she didn't mean it in an offensive way. Just then, a new person moves into the same flats that Minnie is living in, he goes to their door and says his name is Archie and that he is 20, the same age as Minnie. She lets him comes in, not knowing Jude is jealous. When he goes to work, Archie leaves too. However when he comes home, he finds Archie and Minnie kissing. Minnie tells him he was seeing things, but Archie quickly leaves. Jude tells Minnie that she is a disgrace, and dumps her. He tells her to get out of his flat, and to go live with Archie, which she yells back at him she will do that, and that upsets him, causing him to slap her. Archie then comes back and takes Minnie by the hand, and takes her away leaving Jude at the door furious. Meanwhile, Sandy and Zoey are talking. Sandy asks Zoey if she has feelings for Matthew, she says no straight away but Sandy tells her she thinks that she does. Zoey says she doesn't, they are friends. Just then Matthew walks in and Sandy gives her a funny look, which Zoey then shakes her head. Archie and Minnie talking when someone knocks at the door, Archie goes over and it is Harriet. He asks who she is and she replies that she is Minnie's best friend. When she is in she asks Archie to leave, and then tells Minnie she needs to apolgize to Jude. Minne refuses and Harriet leaves, but before she walks out of the door she turns around and tells her that she is unbelievable, however the next day she goes to Jude's flat. She apolgizes and he forgives her, telling her that they will never be a couple again, she leaves heartbroken. It then shows Harriet, Alexis, Zoey, Matthew and Jude talking. Harriet confesses that she is now dating Edward, Alexis says she is single and still wants to be, but they are all suprised when Matthew says he and Zoey are a couple. Zoey takes him out the room and tells him that she knew nothing about that, he says that they aren't really but that he doesn't want everyone to think he is 25 and single. Zoey tells him he is overreacting. It then goes to the rest as they walk back in the room, Harriet says she knows they aren't really dating, but Zoey reveals they just kissed. She doesn't believe them and walks out, while Jude asks if it is true, and both say yes. Then it goes to Minnie in the park sitting on a bench alone, when Alexis comes up. She asks her what is wrong, and when Minnie tells her everything, she says she is so sorry. She says she should go and try make up with Jude, so she does. Jude still says he doesn't agree to being her boyfriend, so Minnie starts to walk away. He then calls to her that she can still stay in the flat, which she runs back laughing and exicted. She asks him if he is sure, and when he says she is she hugs him and says she is fine with just being friends. It then goes to 4years on, Zoey and Matthew's wedding day, Jude and Minnie are still in the same flat as friends, and now Jude now has a girlfriend, Dawn. Minnie is single. Archie has left and is now engaged. Alexis is also still single and happy. Harriet and Edward are still dating, and Sandy is leaving a day after the wedding. It then goes to Harriet, Alexis and Edward sitting on the couch. They all together say "Well that's the end of it. We hope you enjoyed it and goodbye!". Cast Colin Mistal - as Edward Jacob Mintal - as Archie Stanley Dalom - as Matthew Maisie Saesha - as Minnie Gem Rulie - as Alexis Nora Saesha - as Sandy Wendy Montak - as Harriet Willa Verom - as Zoey Jared O'Brian - as Jude Sally Wilson - as Dawn